


A Black Tinged Adventure

by FreddleFrooby



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Battle themed, FNaF World themed, Tries to be funny at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddleFrooby/pseuds/FreddleFrooby
Summary: Based somewhat loosely, and inspired on a "Dragon Ball Super" arc, and set in FNaF World's Universe. After all the updates, Scott Cawthon decided he wanted to be able to work on his franchise more, so he set others up to watch over his creations while he did. Then, a new threat arises! Scarily similar to the Classic Freddy, actually. Will the Adventure animatronics pull through? Find out, maybe.





	1. A Little Bit of History

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Had this for a long time on another site, and decided to share it. Might update a lot quicker for the first few chapters, as I had them done beforehand. Things will be slower after that. A lot. Also, keep in mind: English isn't my first lenguage. Typos and errors might occur. 
> 
> So, yeah. Hope you enjoy this fic!

It's been a while after things went awry in the nation of Animatronica. Villagetronica? Animatro-town? _Seriously_ , somebody work on that name already. 

Anyway. While the ragtag bunch of heroes known as the Fazbear Gang has saved the World from a few threats, such as random bandits and a giant purple abomination, things went... _REAL_ crazy a few weeks ago. The world glitched apart, and apparently the cause steemed from a "core in the game".

Suddenly, Freddy and his friends had an army full of people that looked like them, creepy humanoid dolls, a ghost, spooky scary endos, and more. And then they had to fight _GOD_ , pretty much. Nobody REALLY knows how they survived all that. 

Afterwards a gray humanoid moved in. He was a genious inventor, yet he always was depressed. Still, his revealing, smart speeches brought animatronics to his yard to hear them. Scott, the earlier mentioned "god", has commissioned him to make some VR games for that World while he worked in building the next big update to the World.

Too bad he went mad rather quick, and the games stole the code of their beta testers. After dealing with that, he was murdered. Who did it? Some... thing called "Baby". It was never seen afterwards. Nevertheless, after that ordeal, the World was at peace...

... For now. 

It was an awfully sunny day, at least for Freddy Fazbear. He had a Pizzeria chain, based off the ACTUAL Freddy's from those stories Scott made. He performed along Bonnie, the music expert, and Chica, the unsure girl, who doubles as a good cook. Foxy told stories about adventures and pirate stuff. At least, when he isn't out training. 

Now, the pizzeria was closed, as Fredbear called for a meeting in the middle of Choppy's Woods, where nobody went often. Few really attended his meetings, and today is no exception. "Greetings, guys!" said Fredbear, as the few that DID come took their place. Besides Freddy, the ones to come were Endoplush, the Shadows, Withered Freddy and Bonnie, the Toys (BB and Marionette included), Spring-Bonnie and Springtrap. A rather strange lot, but it was the ones that were there.

"So, Good job, I gotta say! Never would've guessed you could deal with that madness a while ago" continued Fredbear. 

"BAH! I could've done that easily" was Withered Freddy's answer. All Freddy could think about was beating his elder into the ground. He ALWAYS was that way - overconfident beyond belief. Spring-Bonnie chimed in saying "He's..." a chuckle was held back inside the golden rabbit's mouth. "... un _bear_ able, huh?", but he was met with silence, groans and bad stares from his audience, as the gold rabbit kept his grin up. "...I'll END you! Want to go and try me?" asked the angered bear, recieving no answer. 

Fredbear continued his speech "Unfortunately, nobody who fought that last fight came here. So, uh... Good job on those guys, I guess". "Thanks, we all tried. Had fun." was the reply to that comment, coming from the glowing, blocky giant, who was behind him. Fredbear was a little startled "W-what? When did you get here?" "Just now. Why? Did I spook you? Geez. And YOU guys were meant to scare people"

The "creator" had started to walk along his creations, after being helped by getting him back his code in Update 2. He's a valuable asset in the final fight for his great strength and OP attacks.

Fredbear was ready to forget his embarassment, and go on."Anyway... The reason, I got you here was... Uh... that he told me to call you here.".  "Why DID I do that, you may ask? I wanted to gather as many of you as possible to announce a thing I made". " _W-W-why through Fredbear? Why would he be likely to have summoned us all?_ " asked Shadow Bonnie, confused. The blocky developer... didn't know either. Huh. Not willing to admit that, he changed the subject  "On to the topic at hand! I made a new system! Now people can watch you over, while I manage my series. I call it... The Overseer System."

  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the nation...

Something was causing havok in one of the new towns set in the northern Choppy's Woods. That something was alike the classic Freddy. Identical, in fact! At least from afar. Specially due to the bear's color scheme: gray, black and red. Its forearms and shins had two dark, horizontal crimson lines. Two more ran down its face. 

" _Heh, heh, heh. I'll find you... And crush you, **Fazbear**."_  


 


	2. Meet the Darkness

Scott set himself in the middle of the patch of the Choppy's Woods, prepared to give his speech. "Alright, lemme explain the Overseer system for you. Basically, in the last month, as you're all aware, Animatronica has expanded it's terrains. A couple more towns, and more places for the locale to visit. However, being the... Uh...". "God?", came Freddy's reply.  "No, that's blasphemy, you freak of... non-nature. Creator, I think has a ring to it. Anyhow, I can't watch over ALL of you myself. Also, been developing a new story, might be interesting."

"Shut it, wuss. Nobody cares 'bout your life - nor should they..." said Springtrap. He thought he could talk back to a... "Deity" to earn attention. "... But I'm great and no one cares, so, hey. Ya'll are hussies."

The creator felt high annoyance from the tattered Rabbit. "... Yeah, how about I pretend NOBODY heard OR said that?". "Go ahead! Don't pay attention to some 50-something year old angsty teen." said the classic Freddy, dismissing Springtrap. This comment hit a nerve upon the broken bunny, who replied in a rage "HEY! Fazbear! I dare you. Hit back!". Freddy DID plan to hit back - but with words, instead "Oh, yeah! Of course. Why should I embarass myself with someone extremely unworthy?" "Oh. You. Asshat!", and so on went Freddy and Springtrap's argument, that was one of many going on all the time.

"CAN someone listen?!" shouted Scott "For heck's sake! As I was saying, I decided to gather an individual from each region,.and gave them powers to rule over their respective regions. Neat, huh?". " _Pardon me._ " whispered a voice " _But does power not corrupt? Clearly, absolute reign over a portion of the world would corrupt further..._ ". The blocky developer glanced in the direction of a shadowy bear. "Oh, Shadow Freddy! You doubt me so much. I'm 100% sure I can deal with any threats that come up - such as rogue gods, yes.". The shadowy bear still felt skeptical. " _Still. **Do**  be warned. Arrogance is not a good trait_".

"Cool beans! So, uh... Ya figured who's our Overseer yet, man?" said Toy Bonnie. Scott thought about it... For a short bit. Nobody was really qualified at all. Maybe the always serious one? Yeah, he'll do. "The Marionette, I guess.", announced the developer. The slender, tall doll stood up "I accept the honorable offer, my creator". The rest of the group present at the reunion was either happy for him, uninterested, or slightly bitter inside.

Nobody had outbursts of emotion, except the one child carrying a balloon. "Yay! Our pal got a good role in-" "UG, BALLOON BOY, I'LL RETCON YOU FROM THE SERIES. Sorry! Head's been hurtin' for a while. Just keep it down when I'm here, will you, boys?"

"So..." Fredbear had returned to the crude "stage" of sorts he had (a stump of a tree) for reunions like this. "Is that it? Can we-?". He got interrupted, however, by an animatronic coming in a hurry. The person was stressed, clearly. "Uh... Uh... Help! T... There's a bear destroying things in the northern Choopy's Woods!" warned the animatronic. All Fredbear could think was of the sudden nature of the attack. "Ugh, great. What did that bear do?" the golden bear asked, slightly distressed. "He... He attacked looking for a Freddy..." said the animatronic that came to give the news. "Which of the about twelve?" "D-dunno... Didn't specify... So... Classic, I guess?". The Classic Freddy sighed.

Back in the battlefield, huh?

When he got the the northern Choppy's Woods, the view was... Surprising, to say the least. The town was a wreck, and the inhabitants were cowering away from... Him? No, wait his color's different. So, he had another recolor now, huh? _Cool_. No, _seriously_. **Fantastic**. 

" _Heh, heh, heh. Finally! My treasured... Counterpart. Good to see you..._ ". His... It's? voice was like Freddy's, just... A little deeper and with a brash tone. "Boy. Who's THIS handsome fella...?" Freddy asked (The REAL one), throwing some lighthearted banter in.

" _Why, thank you. You seem kind._ " The copy(?) didn't notice the rampant sarcasm, instead taking it as praise. Well... this is gonna be  _tough_ , isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I am aware of that one misspelling. It's one Scott Cawthon himself often does, so I gave it to his "Adventure" counterpart. 
> 
> Also, yeah. I had about 10 chapters made by the time I got this account. Expect them REALLY soon. THEN slower waits for more chapters.


	3. Showdown Against the Mysterious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First battle! Definitely hope it's fun to read. Will try my best at following the game's attacks for the canon characters, and make brand new ones to spice things up a tad. 
> 
> The rapid fire updating will only be for these first few chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

And so, they met. One, a brown bear, somewhat small in size, dressed in a black hat, bow tie, and buttons. His blue eyes were cautiously seizing up the enemy. The other, was gray and black. It wore a blood red top hat and bow tie, no buttons visible in it's black gut. It's pink stare was anxious, and a little maniacal. 

"Well... You're certainly an edgy looking fellow" said the classic Freddy. "What's your name? Somethin' cliche, like Dark Freddy? Negabear? ydderF?". The dark counterpart thought to itself for a bit, before replying " _Honestly?Never really thought about such a thing. For the sake of being referred to, I'd choose something such as... **Fazbear Black**_ ", a hint of pride in it's sentence. 

The original Fazbear chuckled. "Really? Sounds kinda dumb of a name to me", he said. Black narrowed its eyes, before replying " _Hm. Do I detect some racism?_ "

Both bears took a stance. The fight was about to begin, Freddy being a little worried at what might come his way, Black being stoic, and unreadable. 

Freddy made the first move, raising his stats momentarily and throwing a quick Mike, that was swiftly dodged. The Black bear approached Freddy rapidly and started attacking with punches and kicks. Freddy kept up, blocking and parrying, until his self given boost wore out, and he was assaulted by the threat. 

After a while, Freddy was knocked back, thinking about what plan to take with this foe. Black stood still, waiting patiently for Freddy's next move. Freddy tried a wide wall of Pizza Wheels, strong enough, he hoped. Black dodged, but the stream of Pizza Wheels was rapid and constant. They kept gaining speed, and Black eventually grew tired. 

Fazbear Black chopped at the air, producing a dark Crescent Cutter of energy towards the Pizza Wheels, annihilating them. The ones that hit Freddy surprised him; they were strong. The dark being felt excitement it never thought it could. " _Well then. You're doing well, I'd say. But you are technically out of your league._ " said Black, dissmissively. "Heh, heh.. W-well... I'm not done yet... !" said Freddy, who wasn't very sure about his chances. He really had three attacks. All had failed. Still, he could try and find an opening to turn the tables. 

Freddy saw a wall in the distance. Black dodged Freddy's swipes, and blocked his blows being pushed back. When Black felt the wall, Freddy's attacks increased in speed, due to a brief stat boost. Mixing in a few Mic Tosses, and Pizza Wheels, he managed to break through Black's guard, striking the foe repeatedly. 

Freddy's nemesis still wasn't done - it kicked at Freddy's feet ending his assault and putting the original bear at the defensive. They broke apart, both quite exhausted. "So... Did you know Black's the lack of color? Means you're nothin' to me." said Freddy, feeling slight confidence again. Black wasn't impressed. " _You're one to talk about colors. Brown is excrement. That says something about you._ " was it's counter. 

Black decided to quit fooling around. From it's rose colored eyes came a strange lavender tinted light. One Freddy saw the ground be marked by. Freddy narrowly escaped the spot he stood at, as a beam of light erupted. Not giving in, Black caused more beams to raise from the ground, but the brown bear skipped around them. " _Bah. Try to dodge my Justice Blazers if you wish. But I know a way to get you anyhow."_  said Black. Before Freddy could ponder what "Justice" meant to the enemy, he found himself on the defensive from the front, and from below, as Black led a relentless assault on Freddy while calling forth more Justice Blazers. 

 

Grabbing dirt from under him, Freddy blinded Black, as he escaped towards a house that happened to be burning down. Black followed him, trying to atomize Freddy with more Justice Blazers. Now inside the house, Black tried to spot the hidden hero. Suddenly, Black was struck by a burning piece of debree, that Freddy caught it off guard with, to get back on the offensive. 

  
However, when Freddy tried to punch Black, it caught his fist. Black pinned Freddy to the ground, and, as Freddy struggled to attack and get back on his.feet, Black's gaze focused hon the ground behind him. By the time Freddy put two and two together, Black's eyes shone. 

" _As I said; **I'D GET YOU ANYWAY...**_ "

As Black said that, the Justice Blazer burst around them, engulfing them both. 

 


	4. Aftermath of a Storm

Chica had gone out to buy some suppiles to the new city, passing by the Northern Choppy's Woods town. The supplies were mostly for Freddy's Pizzeria, to make the food, but also other things they needed at their home. Today was a highly pleasant day, in fact. The streets were busy, and the people at the stores were quite nice!

Soon enough, she was finished with groceries, and had to leave - only to find, to her shock and horror, that the town she passed by about an hour ago was now in ruins. 

In the middle of a crater, ahe found her best friend, sorta brother, Freddy Fazbear. He wasn't in a good shape. At all. He was filled with holes all over his suit, parts of his arms' and legs' suits were gone completely. One of his eyes was gone completely, the other closed. He was sparking, out of HEAVY internal damage. Hearing footsteps, he opened his, now black with a white pupil, eye. 

"Uh... Hello, Chica... ! Got beaten pretty bad, huh... ?" the torn up bear asked, his voice stuttering painfully. The chicken's jaw dropped. She was horrified. Who? Could do THIS? "Sorry to bother ya, buuut... still here, ya know? Iisn't there ANYTHING in particular you c-an DO to help me? Like healing?!" said the now destroyed bear, who was edging on unconciousness more with every word he uttered while she stood there, jaw agape. "Sorry! Oh god, what hapoened to you?!" asked the bird, recieving a glare from the unhealed bear. 

After healing, Freddy FELT better, but he still looked a mess. He walked back with Chica to the Hills. "So... Wanna know who did it? Me." he finally said to the still worried chicken. "Well; not LITERALLY, mind ya. There's a guy who kinda looks like me. He... Sorta blew me up." the bear continued. "Will you be alright?" said Chica, worriedly. "Yeah. As soon as I can deal with that gray copycat, I'll be fine." replied Fazbear. 

In another part of the region, Fazbear Black walked along the crowd, largely unnoticed. It has beaten one of THEM down, more specifically, the one he wanted to wipe out the most. The classic Freddy Fazbear. Mostly due to Black's ego, honestly. It cannot stand another with his face. Specially an inferior barbarian such as that brown bear. Justice had been served. That was Black's reason to be. _Justice_. 

It sighed. There's a chance Freddy survived. And he DOES have healers to bring him back to shape. The Justice Blazers did a number on the brown bear, but the... thing, didn't come out unscathed. Just a little wear and tear. Nothing major. He was in perfect condition, compared to the other bear. Still, such a burning blaze of deadly energy wasn't a thing he could leave undamaged. Specially having to pin the bear that way. But, such is the way to peace. 

Black stumbled across a cavern. It entered the cavern, to see who or what lied in it. Hoping it was another person with undeserved strength. After a while, it saw the inhabitants of the cavern - five animatronics. They all had sharp teeth and claws, as well as a stocky build. There was a blue rabbit, a yellow chicken with a fanged cupcake, a red pirate fox and two bears. Perfect! These looked like savage power freaks too. 

_He had to make sure they weren't a danger to anyone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, huh? Still. Might upload the next few chapters already finished here along the weekend.


	5. The Nightmare Has Just Begun

The Nightmares' abode was... less than luxurious. The cavern they reside in was rather damp. Through a hefty connection of wiring, they managed to conduct electricity, mostly for televison, lights, and other homely things. The wiring was covering the ceiling, and observant eyes can tell some sparks. 

"This has been some great training." came the voice of the battle obsessed Nightmare Fredbear. He had a strict training regime, that he carried out in the bottom of the cavern. Every day. "About time you STOPPED ALL THAT NOISE. Find a better place for hell's sake! Not IN FRONT OF MY DAMNED COUCH!" said Nightmare Freddy. He was known for his short temper, and unyielding rage. He slouched in the tattered couch often. However, he was a great, precise fighter when calm. That, however, was a rare emotion. His Freddles were cuddled on his lap. Beside him was Nightmare Foxy, who promptly raised his Endoskeletal leg to trip the incoming Nightmare Bonnie, who he annoyed for his amusement. A smack hit the sharp fox, courtesy of Nightmare Chica, the only one trying to make the gang of monsters behave semi-right, to no avail.

The figure hiding in the darkness glared. These wouldn't be a hard bunch to kill. At least, it hoped so. Before anyone else, the Freddles noticed...  _something_. Barking, they pushed their master, Nightmare Freddy, out of the couch to his confusion. As they hit the ground, a wave of darkness cut through the couch and obliterated the television.

The brown bear's pets took their places in his body. Nightmare Freddy was quickly on his feet, shaking in fury. "WHY YOU?!... I WAS WATCHING THAT!!" Shouted the Nightmare Fazbear, blindly charging the attacker. Before he noticed the enemy's resemblance to his rival, the classic Freddy, he was assaulted with a barrage of fists, as he was too mad to notice the attacks brought upon him. Nightmare Freddy was knocked out. 

Black was suddenly assaulted by somebody; Nightmare Foxy who snuck around him, grabbing hold of him. The Nightmare fox laughed, mockingly. "So, trying to sneak on us, eh? Crapmaster? Heh, heh, heh... You're under my control!" said the red thing. Black glared at the fox, who made his move... Hitting Black with its own fist. Repeatedly. "Hah! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop-" the fox was cut off by Black's attack: a Justice Blazer, right under their feet. Unable to defend himself, the fox was blasted away. Black only sustaining minor injuries. Nightmare Bonnie was too horrified to do anything. Blurting out a rapid apology, the blue rabbit ran further inside with a yelp, afraid to be caught up in the middle of the crossfire. 

Nightmare Fredbear faced Fazbear Black. "And you are...?" the golden beast asked. " _Fazbear Black. I'm here for a purpose, in particular. Wiping out violent, savage beasts like you, and your idiot pals. Only THEN can true peace be archieved._ " Black stated, coldly. "Really? What makes a savage? In your opinion at least." asked the gold Nightmare. " _Hmph. There isn't any need for specific actions, honestly. Anyone with too much power for their own good MUST die. Even the best person can, or WILL change. It's a fact."_

"Enough talk! It's been a while since my last battle... Make this exciting, or I'll destroy you." said Nightmare Fredbear, ready already for action. "Wait a second, mister!" said a female voice. "Do you want to destroy our home? Take it outside!" said Nightmare Chica. The Nightmare golden bear nodded, quickly rushing towards Black, and knocking him outside. 

The bear waited, allowing the Black bear to attack. Black fire waves upon waves of Crescent Cutters. However, Nightmare Fredbear dodged or blocked all attacks. Black tried mixing the Cutters along Justice Blazers, but the golden bear avoided skillfully. 

"Fine tactic. If I haven't been able to hear the beams, I would be too busy with the other attacks to notice something below me." said the Nightmare animatronic. Black didn't even notice it, but the Blazers have a slight humming sound, detectable only to the most sensitive ears. Nightmare Fredbear prepared himself to attack - he summoned a large Bad Pizza, grasping it. When used, it falls upon oponents, but it can be grabbed and used as a mighty projectile weapon. "My turn", said the golden bear.

Nightmare Fredbear prepared to toss the Pizza, and the enemy blocked with its arms, expecting the attack to smash against them. It didn't expect some things to bite savagely at its legs. The instant Black dropped his guard, Nightmare Fredbear threw the Pizza, making a lot of damage on the foe, and dropping him to the ground. When Black fell, the Freddles Nightmare Fredbear summoned kept mauling it. Suddenly, g jumped up in the air descending into Black with great force, leaving it winded and even more hurt.

"Hmph. Not a good enough challenge? Too bad." said Nightmare Fredbear, believing Black was done.

 

Nightmare Fredbear was wrong. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second battle! It's fun writing these. 
> 
> So, Changed N. Fredbear's moveset a bit, but they are all still attacks he used in FNaF World.


	6. Activating the Annihilation

The Black bear was knocked away by the robust Nightmare. Seemingly, the gold beast had wit. Black had thought him an "all talk, brute idiot" type of fighter. Yet, there laid Black. Crawling to his feet, some damage taken from this battle and the previous one.  Not enough to worry it, but enough to reconsider the thought those brutes had spunk in them. 

"Well then. Are you gonna lay down and let yourself get beaten? Surely, you have some self preservation skills." said Nightmare Fredbear. The Nightmare animatronic's skills called, screeched at him for a challenge. But, he was gonna give this enemy the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps his enemy had something up its sleeve?

He was correct, as the bear warily got up to him. " _Bah. You hit hard, don't you?_ " said the gray foe. The golden abomination's attacks were a tier of it's own. One fell, well thought swoop and a hefty amount was shaved off its life energy. Again, not enough to worry him. " _But... What if you can't hit back?_ " continued Black, an uproar of laughter escaping its mouth as a wave of dark energy surrounded it. The dark fumes of power took a circular shape, solidifying. Black now had a shield. It seemed to envelop Black, sparking of darkness.

Black beckoned Nightmare Fredbear. However, the Nightmare was absolutely sure it was baiting him. However, after a while, the inpatient enemy rushed foward, trying to hit Nightmare Fredbear with the shield. The Nightmare dodged, trying to see any opening, or weakpoint in the orb. Seeing none, Nightmare Fredbear tried to see if he could break through it by force. His strongest attacks, such as the almighty Mega Bite, and the ungodly strong Bad Pizza, didn't even scratch Black's dark shell. Black countered with a Crescent Cutter, throwing the golden bear away. 

"Hey!" came a voice from inside the cavern. The dueling bears turned around toward the new challenger, walking towards them. "Still haven't paid you back for the TV, idiot!" said Nightmare Freddy, now awoken from his defeat. He took his place at Nightmare Fredbear's side. " _Oh? If it isn't Mr. Hothead. Tell me what ARE you here for? Yelling and getting beaten up?_ ". The brown bear snarled, his pets imitating him. " _Look_. Remember his attack?" asked Nightmare Freddy, now calm and with a keen eye in battle. "It's sorta faint, but a part of the shield gets lighter when he does that.", he continued. "Attacking that might be our chance. Correct?" replied Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Freddy nodding in confirmation. "You hit that shield. I'll bait him to attack. Stay back a few attacks until you see what I mean. THEN... Hit that shield really hard" said Nightmare Freddy. 

Rushing straight towards the enemy, Nightmare Freddy attacked. Swiping and keeping Black on his toes. Nightmare Fredbear focused on the orb. The first few times, he couldn't see a difference. However, at last, he saw it - a part of the shied weakened, it's color dimming as Black drew energy to use with his attacks. He stayed back to make sure his sight wasn't playing tricks on him. It was true. The shield did weaken, but in a different place each time. 

Nightmare Fredbear jumped towards the battle. Nightmare Freddy saw him, and used his Sludge to pin Black's orb down for a bit. As Black attacked, Nightmare Fredbear went in, while Nightmare Freddy took it head on. Black was too focused on the Nightmare Fazbear to notice the shield starting to crack down from the damage. It was too late when it did. The shield cracked and exploded, the damage Black took was  _insane_. 

The Nightmares stared. Still wary, they didn't know what to expect from Black. Beaten, hurt and ego struck, something snapped in Black. His inner workings tensed up. Energy held back suddenly awoke on command. A dark red-pinkish light enveloped it. _Nobody can make a fool out of it. It was now time... to activate its **true self.**_

The light now surrounded Black, as an aura of sorts. Its dark crimson lines, hat and tie now glowing an intense pink light, heat radiating off it, as if energy raidiated from them. Black's joints started glowing as well, a dark pink light. Black's mouth was filled with pink energy, and its eyes Phantom-like.

However, the glare was an unmistakable, unspoken declaration of death upon it's enemies. No. _Of pain worse than death._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black pretty much went Super Saiyan. Except not REALLY. You'll see next chapter.


	7. Searing Hot Pain

The Activated Black stood in front of the Nightmares. Nightmare Freddy was somewhat shocked, Nightmare Fredbear was excited. From afar, the beast became an unstoppable torch of darkness. Black had changed. " **... You. BOTH of you. It's over already for you lowlifes! Ready?!** " said Black, its voice deeper. But... somehow, Black's tone seemed wavy and... cracking, in a way. Not that Nightmare Fredbear cared. He was completely wrapped in the situation. 

  
Finally, boosted by its aura, Black made its move - an extremely FAST move. Taking both Nightmares by surprise, it flew toward them taking them both head on a right hook knocked N. Freddy away. Before a right fist came toward him, N. Fredbear barely managed to cross his arms, the dark fist making him recoil anyway. The golden Nightmare grinned. This was it. All he was hoping for since the long period of piece began. What he was preparing for. A TRUE oponent.  
  
The expert golden fighter rushed, trying to manage a few attacks through Blacks enhanced guard. Mega Bites were attempted, Freddles stormed towards the foe, and Bad Pizzas rained down. Still, any hits that made it home, did little, if any damage.   
  
The beast's eerie glowing mouth opened, a thin energy beam taking Nightmare Fredbear by surprise. Upon piercing its target. Mere seconds after, a massive blood red explosion tried to unravel the Nightmare's insides. The heavy damage dealt was obvious. "Ugh... He got new attacks with this form, huh? Fuck." said Nightmare Freddy, resigning himself to anything. Nightmare Fredbear was not about to give in. Black was on the ropes before the Activation happened. This was the most fun the gold Nightmare ever had. Black is VASTLY stronger than he seemed.   
  
" **Well, well, well. Having a LOT more fun TEARING you all apart than I'd expect... !** " said Black, the strangely pained tone from earlier returning, followed by a barely audible noise. One Nightmare Freddy could SWEAR was a pained cough. Black shot more Pierce Detonators toward them, the beams deceptively easy to avoid from afar. However, they DID hit something.  
  
An explosion rocketed the air behind the Nightmare Bears. They turned around, one in shock, one in well hidden anger. Their cavern was vaporized, Nightmare Bonnie barely made it out with the rest of the Nightmares, both unconcious Out of sudden rage at the destruction of his place, Nightmare Freddy charged at Black. When he arrived at Black, though... Hot pain crossed his torso. Looking down, he saw Black's glowing microphone, a crude energy spear extending in light form from it.   
  
Black dislodged him from it, dissipating the Shade Spade. " **Time to... Be crushed like the ants you are. GHAaaaAaaAAAHhhh.... HaHAHHAHAHAHAHAaa... !** " laughed the beast, weakly. Something seemed strange to Nightmare Fredbear. Just then Black felt unable to act - it felt pain... Burning hot pain. The Activation faded. Black ran off. It DID happen as its... creator, said it would. The Activation wasn't wise to use. Especially not under such damage as the damage it took during the last battles  
  
For the Activation gave strength. Ungodly amounts of it... But the strain almost literally TEARS you apart from the inside. While the main five Nightmares discussed just HOW they'll break the news to the two Nightmares that were out during the events of the battle, Nightmare and Plushtrap, Black knew its mistake - underestimating its oponents.   
  
Bah. Next time WILL be better. It will start with the  _weaklings. The Classsic Freddy and his gang of Pizzeria bastard buddies._  
  
You better prepare yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An exciting chapter I hope. Considering if i should link to concept art of this fic's character designs. Maybe will start next chapter with Black. Both forms. 
> 
> Activated Black is based on both Super Saiyan Rosé from Dragon Ball Super, and the Kaioken, from the same franchise.


	8. Times of Brief Peace

  
Freddy Fazbear was still gathering his bearings after the battle, two days ago. He still didn't know exactly WHAT Fazbear Black WAS. He knew, for one, that it was a deadly thing, looked like him a lot, and was powerful enough to trump him without troubling himself that much.   
  
Freddy sighed. It wasn't awfully busy at the pizzeria today. However, as a manager AND entertainer, it was hard enough as is. As he closed the place down for the night, Bonnie approached him. "Do you have a plan? It'll probably show up again, you know." said the blue Rabbit, guitar held as always across his chest. "Yeah. It's called kick his ass." said Freddy. "Although that I can't do alone. Gotta need you, guys. Don't want the ass kicked to be mine, or at least, ONLY mine". Said Freddy.  
  
"Uh... Y-you sure Freddy? I'm not sure if I can help m-much." said Chica (who happened to wonder by the boys), scared. "Yeah! Who's gonna heal us? Foxy? Speaking of, where-" was the Bear's words before something dropped in front of him. It was Foxy, the heroic overdramatic Pirate Fox. "... As far as EVIL is concerned..." Foxy pointed towards the sky "... JUSTICE! Will be served, guys!" finished the fan favourite Fox. "... Knew I could count on you guys. Anyway, let's go back home, then. Looking towards sleep..." said Freddy. Fun fact is that he had a good surprise for that Crappy Copycat.  
  
In the meantime, the ex-mayor, now Fazburger employee Fredbear sat on his house, obtained just by working in a high position, and BARELY mantained by a shitty burger joint. The golden bear sighed. His hat went to absolute shit in just one election. Nobody even knew WHAT took upon the place of mayor, yet it was better than the ONE bear that took Animatronica foward.  
  
"Hey, hey bro! What'cha doing?" came Spring-Bonnie's voice. "Did you know my life's FUCKED?" started Fredbear with a yell. Spring rolled his eyes. THIS again. "Did I tell you about the time some DUMBASS' Fazburger fell on the frier? And I had to pick it up with my-?" "Bear hands? Yup, you did." said Spring, cutting his brother up. "... For fuck's sake, _it's the 30TH TIME YOU SAID THAT JOKE."_ complained the bear. "Hey, there's not enough bear jokes when ya live with one. Grit your teeth and bear it!" replied the rabbit. Fredbear screamed REALLY loudly in frustration  
  
In a darkly lit area... Sat a figure. Not too tall, but kinda lanly anyhow. Serving itself some tea, it thought to itself. HOW can a mere animatronic challenge a GOD like the creator of our universe? And live? And DEFEAT him? It sat and thought. Clearly, no matter how many times it thought of it, nothing different came to his mind. If a mere animatronic can rise against THAT... They can try to take on anyone. It sighed. Glancing slightly towards the other being in the room.  
  
"I HAD told you. Don't activate unless really sure of your health. The damage done is heavier the more hurt you are.". The figure narrowed it's eyes. "Do not try defy me again. Only use THAT as a last resort. You can still beat two guys without it, I hope.". The other being, Fazbear Black grunted in annoyance. " _Yes, I get it. I told you they were WAY smarter than I anticipated. Yet you make it a point to NEVER listen_ "... Said Black, a shade of bitterness in its voice. " **Do not talk to your own creator that way.** " said the first figure. Black growled. " _STILL. I do admit my mistake. I'll try to get better._  " said the creation to its creator. The figure offered Black some tea, that Black declined.   
  
In yet another place, Animdude had this... Headache. Ever since the last time he had a reunion with the Overseers. He shook his head. It wasn't probably them who did it... Maybe. His mind kept playing Shadow Freddy's quote over and over. Can a good person be corrupted? Ugh. That headache couldn't let him think at all. Better rest. Gotta take a... "Berake" and eat a... "Launch"... Sounds 'bout right.  
  
The Nightmares now had no home. That much was evident. "G-g-guys! What if-what if h-he-he's coming f-for us?" asked the jittery Plushtrap. "Look, honey. Don't worry. We might be able to have him run away again. Right...?" said Nightmare Chica, trying to confort the Plush rabbit. "We don't know the extent of Fazbear Black's limits. Maybe he was way too hurt to keep the transformation up. If it cannot stop at full health..." Nightmare Fredbear punctuated his sentence by crushing a rock. "... Gee. Way to get his hopes up, NightFred.", said Nightmare Bonnie, getting smacked by Nightmare Foxy, not out of any actual reason. "Shut it, bollock-face!" said Nightmare Foxy, laughing wildly. The Nightmare chicken sighed.   
  
Dear god, how are we gonna survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to update this, huh? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
